Valentine's Day
by Kafira-chan
Summary: It's Bruce's and Tony's first Valentine's Day together. Tony wanted it to be special. Fluff and sex


Valentine's Day had always been one of my favorite holidays. It was the perfect day to hook up with the women who were feeling bad about themselves for not having a relationship on the holiday that preys on people's relationships. I never spent a Valentine's Day without taking at least one person to bed.

I smiled brightly as I watched Bruce work on a project in the lab. It was early in the morning and he wouldn't expect me to be up yet, he was completely focused on what he was doing so I wasn't worried about being caught watching. His brows were furrowed in concentration and he was chewing on the end of a pen in thought. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, kissing his neck and chuckling when he jumped.

"Good Morning baby." I muttered as I nuzzled his neck. He chuckled and spun around in his chair to face me. I smiled and kissed him gently. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too babe." He chuckled and held me close. I kissed his forehead and smiled, sitting down on his lap.

"What would you like to do for today baby?" I smiled at him. I had some plans but what Bruce wanted outweighed any of my plans. He meant everything to me.

He smiled and stroked my back gently. "I'd be good with anything, as long as I'm with you. I've never really liked Valentine's Day but now I have a reason to. "

My heart flipped happily as I held him close. This was our first Valentine's Day together and I wanted it to be special. We had only been together for around two months and I didn't want to mess it up. This relationship meant something to me.

I gave him a quick kiss before standing up and grabbing a single red rose off the lab table, handing it to him. It was the first of many that I would be giving him through the day. His face brightened as he held the rose gently between his fingers. His eyes sparkled as he looked from the rose to me.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." He brushed his fingers over the petals gently. His face looked so tender and his eyes sparkled. I had a feeling he had never been given a flower before. It made me feel horrible. He was such a wonderful person. I made a promise right then and there that I would make this the best Valentine's Day ever for him.

"Anything for you Darling." I smiled at him, kissing him gently. I pulled him up gently and smacked his butt gently, smirking. "Now get ready. We have a big day ahead of us." He squeaked quietly and gave me an offended look before chuckling.

I followed him as we headed upstairs and stared at his butt. It had been over six months since I had sex and it was killing me. I wasn't used to this long of a dry spell but ever since Bruce came to live with me I wasn't interested in anyone else and I wouldn't rush him into anything.

He stopped at the top of the stairs before our rooms and turned to look at me. "What are we planning babe? What do I need?" He smiled at me and waited patiently for my answer.

"You don't need to bring anything, just dress nicely and comfortably." I smiled brightly at him before pushing him towards his door. I chuckled as he shrugged and opened his door, heading inside. I stood there for a few seconds before running into my room to get things ready. I grabbed the rest of the flowers and hid them in the car along with a blanket and a picnic basket. I also grabbed the gift for him that I had special made.

I was hurried in packing up the car so I was outside his door when he exited, rose in hand. He was dressed in his favorite purple dress shirt and grey dress slacks. He looked amazing. I decided to tell him so. "You look amazing baby." I told him after swallowing, my mouth dry. I held the rose out to him with a smile.

He took it with another big smile and kissed me gently. "Thank you." I kissed him back quickly before pulling away and offering him my arm.

"Shall we?" I chuckled when he put his hand on my arm and followed me willingly. His eyes were sparkling when I glanced over at him. There was a happy smile on his face. Even if he was having a good time my stomach was still full of butterflies.

I opened the door to the car for him and held it as he slid in. He smiled at me as he buckled up and I walked around to the drivers side, sliding in and buckling up. I used to never buckle up but Bruce was having a positive influence on me.

There was a National Park not far from the tower with a cliff overlooking the ocean. Bruce mentioned once how much he loved the ocean. It wasn't that cold for the middle of February so I thought it would be a good idea for the date. I smiled as I glanced at Bruce who was staring out the window with a look of bliss on his face. He started to look eager when we neared the ocean and I reached across the length of the car and grabbed his hand.

"We're almost there baby." I stroked the back of his hand gently with my thumb. He grinned at me and lifted my hand to his lips.

When I pulled up into the parking lot it was empty except for two horses waiting for us. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" I asked, concerned. If he hadn't then I would have to figure out another way to get us to the cliff for our picnic.

He smiled brightly as he climbed out of the car and headed towards the horses. "I've ridden a few times." I chuckled before climbing out and grabbed the stuff I packed in the back, making sure to hide the flowers in the blanket. I put everything in the saddle bags and climbed into the saddle. Bruce was already on his horse and I reached across the distance to grab his hand again.

"This is nice. I haven't gone horse-back riding in years." Bruce muttered as he laced his fingers with mine. My heart fluttered again as I squeezed his hand.

"This is extremely nice. I love being here with you." I pulled my horse up next to his and leaned over to kiss him quickly before letting go of his hand and loping away. "Catch me if you can!"

I heard Bruce laugh as he kicked his horse into a lope after me. I raced him to the cliff before pulling my horse into a walk and letting Bruce catch me. I chuckled as he patted my leg. "Caught you."

Getting off my horse I grabbed the blanket out of the saddle bag and set it on the ground before digging out the picnic basket. He climbed down from his horse and blinked in surprise at the picnic. "A picnic?" He asked. I felt my heart in my throat. Did he not like it? I swallowed hard and looked down at the blanket. He smiled up at me. "I love it Tony." He sat down on the blanket before looking out over the ocean. "This is amazing. I've missed the ocean so much."

I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around his waist before opening the picnic basket and unloading the food. The meal was baked shrimp scampi, garlic bread, champagne, and chocolate cupcakes with pink frosting. Bruce looked at the food before looking at me. I dished up his plate and handed it to him before dishing up my own plate.

We ate in silence, enjoying each others' presence and looking out over the ocean. I glanced over at Bruce every once in awhile, smiling at the happy look on his face. I chuckled when he got pink frosting on his chin, reaching over I gently wiped it off with my thumb before staring at him intently and kissing him gently. I broke the kiss before he could deepen it.

I got up and got another flower from the saddlebag. I handed it to him before offering him my hand. "Would you like to dance?" I smiled at him as he blushed and stood up, taking my hand. I took out my phone and started playing _**Today Was a Fairytale**_ by Taylor Swift. I wrapped my arms around Bruce's waist and pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around my neck as we started swaying to the music. I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed, holding him close.

As the song came to an end I pulled away and handed him one last flower, this one a yellow tulip. I had asked the lady in the flower shop what flower meant 'hopelessly in love' and this is the one she gave me. I just hoped Bruce didn't know the meanings. He looked at the flower in confusion for a moment before looking up at me and smiling.

"You've really spoiled me today Tony. Thank you." He kissed me gently and I smiled against his lips. I had made him happy and that is what I had wanted to do.

"Well this is the first Valentine's Day when I've actually had someone I really cared about. I wanted it to be special." I was blushing as I said it but that's what Bruce did to me. Bruce smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He sat back on the blanket and pulled me down next to him.

"This has been an amazing day. You've given me the best Valentine's Day ever, better than I ever thought I would." Bruce cupped my face and kissed me gently. I hummed against his lips and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. I kneaded his back gently as I kissed him. When a moan escaped him it shot straight to my cock and I pulled away with a groan, closing my eyes tight.

Bruce looked at me worried and stroked my face. "Tony? Are you alright?" I nodded though I kept my eyes shut tight.

"I'm fine Bruce. Just give me a minute please." I opened my eyes and looked at him, giving him a small smile.

The worried look on his face did go away. "What is it?" I didn't know if I should tell him. I didn't want to ruin things between us by pushing to move things too fast. "Whatever it is you can tell me Tony."

I looked up at him for a minute before looking down at my hands and muttering quietly. "I don't want to push things too fast but… This is the longest I've gone without sex and its hard. Being around you makes it hard sometimes because I want you and I'm so attracted to you."

Bruce stared at me for a minute before cupping my face again and pulling my face up to look at him. "Tony. You've really not been pressuring me into anything and I thank you for that but you're torturing yourself. You can't even barely kiss me without looking like you're in pain." He stroked my face gently before leaning forward and kissing me hard, pushing me backwards so I was laying on the blanket. He climbed on top of me and straddled my hips, lips never leaving mine. I moaned in pleasure and want, kissing him back hard. He smirked against my lips and pulled away to look in my eyes. "This way you aren't pushing. Its my choice. I want this as much as you do."

I stared up at him for a minute before wrapping my arms tighter around him and sliding my hands up under his shirt. "Are you sure Bruce?" I stared up at him, worried. He just stared down at me and nodded before kissing me again, sliding his hands up under my shirt and pulling it up slowly. I moaned against his lips and kneaded his back again. I grinded up into him even as I leaned up a little to help get my shirt off. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off, tossing it beside his.

I would like to say that it being our first time together we took it slow and savored it but that would be a lie. We couldn't get the other persons clothes off fast enough. Once we were both naked I stared up at him and grinded up into him, whispering huskily. "Bruce, I want you, please."

He looked down at me and moaned quietly. "Are you sure Tony?" I didn't bother answering with words, I grinded against him and moaned. He took that as the answer it was. "Lube?"

I shook my head. I didn't think to bring any lube because I didn't think this would be happening. He looked concerned for a minute before he slid his fingers into my mouth. "Suck." He demanded. I sucked his fingers into my mouth, sliding my tongue around each finger individually. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth with a pop and slide them down my body, his brown eyes blown wide with lust. He swirled one finger around my hole gently before slowly pushing it in. I bit my lip against the pain and he muttered apologizes against my lips as he kissed me gently, moving his finger in and out slowly.

When he added his second I moaned as he twisted and scissored his fingers inside me. The pain was slowly fading, replaced by pure pleasure. I gripped his shoulders and pushed against his fingers. He slowly added a third finger and I bit my lip again in pain, closing my eyes. He kissed me gently again and stroked my face with his other hand as he moved his fingers inside me.

"Bruce! Please. I'm ready. I want you in me now." I opened my eyes and stared up at him with completely lust filled eyes. He pulled his fingers out of me, causing me to whine. He chuckled and spit in his hand, slicking up his cock before lining up with my stretched hole and kissing me gently as he pushed into me. I moaned quietly as he pushed slowly into me, pain and pleasure both filling my senses. I wrapped my legs around his back and pushed him harder into me. "I won't break." I moaned out. He thrust harder into me, angling his hips to hit my prostate. I cried out as he started a rough pace, gripping his shoulders hard.

It wasn't long before he started to lose his rhythm and I was clinging hard to his back. I cried out his name as I reached my release, cumming between us without him even touching me. He followed moments later, thrusting into me once more before he came.

Bruce lay panting on top of me and I held him tight. He slowly pulled out of me and rolled over to lay beside me, panting hard as he looked up at the sky. I rolled over onto my side to look at him, panting slightly. "That was amazing. I'm glad I stopped having sex six months ago." I kissed Bruce gently. "You are worth it."

Bruce pulled away and looked at me in shock. "You haven't had sex in six months? We've only been together for two months."

I blushed as I looked at him. "I stopped when you first came to live with me. I started having feelings for you almost immediately. I wanted to stop having meaningless sex."

He looked at me with what I wished was love and pulled me close, cuddling against me. "Thank you for that Tony. I know it wasn't easy. I didn't know you sacrificed that for me." I stroked his face and smiled at him.

"Bruce, you mean everything to me. I would sacrifice anything for your happiness. You are worth it." I contined to stroke his face gently as I held him close. He blinked back tears as he smiled at me.

"Tony." He paused and bit his lip as he looked at me before smirking. "Oh and I am hopelessly in love with you too."

I grinned and sighed happily. My secret was out and I couldn't have been happier. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever. "


End file.
